hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Tinkles
Tinkles is Dennis' pet pug puppy from the Hotel Transylvania short, Puppy! and a major character and one of the three main comic-relief characters of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (the other being Kraken and Blobby). Official Profile 'Appearance' Tinkles is a giant, rottweiler-like puppy dog with black fur, wide eyes with big pupils, and a red collar. 'Personality' Tinkles jumps a lot when he's excited. He's easily obedient when bribed by meat. Biography '[[Puppy!|''Puppy!]] It all started when Dennis wanted to get a puppy, but his parents, Mavis and Johnny, refused as they explained that handling a puppy is a big responsibility. Dennis turned into a bat and left the room, feeling upset. When Dracula came to check on his grandson, Dennis insisted that Dracula get a puppy for him. Dracula was about to refuse, but Dennis, still a bat, looked up at Dracula with sad eyes, making Dracula feel guilty. Later, Dracula came into Mavis and Johnny's room and something behind him burst the door and Dracula with extreme force, which happens to be a giant puppy dog that Dennis named Tinkles after he urinated in Mavis' living room. At night, when Dracula was seen sleeping, Mavis asked him to watch Tinkles while she took Dennis to school. Sluggishly, he agreed and after Mavis and Dennis left, Tinkles kept interrupting Dracula's sleep by pounding on his coffin. Then, Dracula immediately prevented Tinkles from peeing in his room and took him outside to go. When he was finished, Tinkles got hungry, and a frustrated Dracula brought back a wheelbarrow filled with meat. Luckily, Dracula managed to train Tinkles better just by bribing him with a steak. This worked well until Drac told him to speak, to which he responded with "Hi. How are you?" confusing Drac. At the hotel lobby, as Dracula worked as the receptionist, he allowed Tinkles stay with him at the desk, just as long as he behaved. A witch came to Dracula, informing him about a skeleton family that wants to check in. Dracula became panicked as Tinkles started to chase after the skeletons, causing destruction around the lobby. Tinkles is last seen still chewing on the bones of the remains of the skeletons, and Dracula says to the audience that he needs a vacation, ending the mini-short. ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation''' After Mavis sets up their surprise vacation for Dracula, Dennis sneaks Tinkles on board the Gremlins' airplane. The dog is disguised as "Bob" (not to be confused with the gremlin actually named that) using a giant trenchcoat and a hat; to get on the cruise because they don't allow pets. A recurring gag in the film is whenever Dennis and Winnie try to introduce him by telling him to "say hi, Bob," they manipulate him like a puppet saying "Hi, Bob!" None of the other characters recognize him until the end of the film when he loses the disguise when helping Ericka rescue Dracula. Family and Friends Dennis Dracula Winnie Mavis Dracula Quotes * ''"Hi. How are you?" * "Hi, Bob." Trivia *He can mimic human speech perfectly. *Tinkles is most likely based off of the dogs in the fairy tale The Tinderbox by Hans Christian Andersen, encountered by the soldier on his way to fetch the Τinderbox for a witch. Gallery See Tinkles/Gallery References See also *Cerverus, another giant dog (with 3 heads) who appears in the TV prequel to the films Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Monsters